


Warehouse 14

by JoLupo26 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/JoLupo26





	Warehouse 14

"We have to do something," Pete said, "we can't just let them take the Warehouse from us."  
"Pete, you heard Mrs. Frederic, it's a natural order of business in the Warehouse. We can't stop it," Steve said.  
"Well," Claudia said, "If we want to try, I have an idea. What about using an artifact of some sort to duplicate the Warehouse where we want our new one to be, and then destroy the old one so that it can't be moved? And then we run it ourselves, outside of the Regents?"  
"Now there's an idea," Pete said, "Artie, do you know of any artifacts that can duplicate buildings and everything inside of them?"

"What about the double ended candle that split Steve in two?"  
"That wouldn't work. Even if it duplicates the Warehouse perfectly, it'd just be here inside the regular Warehouse, and we wouldn't be able to move it. Unless...Unless we could use the mason compass and mason square like Valda wanted to do," Artie said.

"Alright, so we have a plan to move the Warehouse, how do we destroy the old one?"

"The House of Commons Masonry that Sykes wanted to use to destroy the Warehouse."  
"But wasn't that defused?"  
"Oh, yeah. Any way to reactivate it?"

 "Maybe if we have someone touch it and then piss them off," Myka suggested.

* * *

"Well I'll be damned," Claudia said, "It worked."  
"The building duplicated, we don't know if artifacts did."  
They were standing on a wide open field in rural Kansas, in front of the entrance to the Warehouse. They entered, and found that all the artifacts had been duplicated.

"Alright, let's blow the old Warehouse," Claudia said and pressed the detonator.


End file.
